


Stuck In The Head

by sagaluthien



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon get a telegram and he goes to the meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Head

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: The song text is from _Union of the Snake_ written by Duran Duran found at **Seven and the ragged tiger** from 1983
> 
> I have no idea if the club Borderline was in London in the early eighties. This is set to the 80:ies.

Meet me at Borderline stop Seven tonight stop John stop.

It was a short telegram that Simon had received just after nine. He had thought that John was away, it was what he had been told, but the telegram told him otherwise. Simon would go there, no question about it.

Simon entered the club a little late. He saw that there weren't many people there, and that John was waiting for him. Simon walked to the table and as he came closer, he got a feeling that things might be about to change. 

John smiled, so hopefully Simon's uneasy feelings weren't needed. They ordered a drink each and carried on their normal level of conversation. Being out in public, both were careful not to show too much. Yet there had to get more men to get out being gay. 

After a while, John told some colourful tales about what he been through during his travels. Simon felt that there was something else John actually wanted to talk about, but seemed to need more courage to do so.

When it seemed nothing was going to be said, Simon forced himself to guess and ask. In a whisper, John confessed that he had missed Simon, and that the travel had made him think that maybe they should be more open about their relationship. Knowing that there was a fine line, but there were a few celebrities that had managed to handle it, Simon said that he had to think about it, right there at the restaurant he was not ready. He wasn't even sure if he would ever be ready to come out to the world, because he didn't want to just come out to his family. It should be all or nothing.

The next thing John said remained in Simon's mind, 'if you listen closely you will hear them sing' and 'you should go with the voices'. It was two sentences that seemed to come out of the blue. John had said it when he spoke about the animals he had seen, and the silence out on the savannah. 

They went home together, and in the morning, Simon sat scribbling down what had gone around in his head all night, not giving him any rest. When John took a look at it, he said with some tweaks they could turn it into a song. An hour later, they had the lyrics and soon also the music. 

With the tweaks it began; Telegram force and ready, I knew this was a big mistake, There's a fine line drawing, My senses together, And I think it's about to break.

If I listen close, I can hear them singers, Voices in your body coming through on the radio, The Union of the snake is on the climb, Moving up, it's gonna race, it's gonna break, Through the borderline.

They would show it to the others the next time they all met, and maybe it would end up on their next record. What Simon had wanted, they could agree to wait for a little while longer.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
